Costumes
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Metalocalypse Costumes and family history revealed at a Halloween party at Mordhaus


"Dude, where's Toki?"

Shrugging, Skwisgaar frowned to himself as he looked around at the huge crowd of people that made up the Halloween party; mentally checking off the ones he would be banging at some point during the night.

It had been their manager Charles' idea to have a massive Halloween party. He had mentioned something about a fundraising event and also something about all of the money raised going to breast cancer research or something…he and the others couldn't rightly remember everything he had said since they had all been really wasted at the time.

And so now here they were; hosting a massive charity party filled with dildos and douche bags that they would never associate with normally but were now forced to because Charles said so.

The one thing that made the party enjoyable for Dethklok was the fact that it was a Halloween party; which meant there would be costumes and tons of (sugar-free) candy for all.

Nathan had decided to go in his warrior costume from their Thunderhorse music video; swinging his battle axe at his side and stabbing a few guests in the process as he walked through them, giving faint growls at times instead of actual words.

Murderface had decided to go as the father he never knew; which meant that he wore normal clothes and wielded a blood soaked chainsaw, causing more than a few deaths before Charles finally got him to take the chain off.

Now he just used it to bludgeon people to death if they pissed him off.

Charles himself had opted to go as a medieval advisor; dressed in flowing red and gold robes and holding a solid gold ruby tipped staff in one hand. The staff proved to be useful; giving him just enough reach to smack Nathan or Murderface upside the head if they killed someone important.

After swallowing down a few bottles of vodka; Pickles dug out his old Snakes N' Barrels outfit to wear at the party. It still fit him after all of this time and the only thing he had needed to buy was a wig to cover his own sadly thinning hair before putting on eyeliner and sparkling lip gloss.

"You looks like de pretty ladies, Pickle." Skwisgaar noted, arching one slender eyebrow as he rested his hands on his hips.

"And you look like a total douche bag." Pickles shot back with a smile.

Skwisgaar just shrugged his own smile as he once more scanned the crowd for Toki.

The Swede was dressed like as a Viking prince; wearing a soft light brown jerkin and pants made out of real animal hide lined with white fur. A cloak rested on his shoulders, lined with the same white fur and painted with the design of the actual Viking clan his mother's family had descended from as royalty. It had cost him a lot of money to do so, but he had done the research to make his outfit look as realistic as possible.

Also, he wanted something to rub in people's faces and being descended from royalty was the best thing to use on these dildos with their money and fancy clothes.

One long strip of hair had also been tightly braided, ending with a single hawk feather woven into it with some blue beads. The braid was allowed to hang in front of his face, curving slightly as if to act as a frame for his left cheek.

"Yous just jealous for not beinks Scandinavian toos." He sniffed. "Yous not from de Vikings like Is."

"Yeah, I am totally jealous of not being a Viking prissy boy like you." Pickles laughed, looking over his shoulder.

Emerald green eyes grew wide in awe and he calmly tapped Skwisgaar on the shoulder and turned him around.

"Dude, look at Toki!"

Cocking an eyebrow at the look on the drummer's face, Skwisgaar turned around…

And he stared.

After Skwisgaar had announced his findings of descending from a Viking clan's royal family; Toki had decided to spend money to try and find out what his ancient ancestors had been too.

It was because of this new discovery that he was dressed in nothing but a brown tattered and worn leather loincloth and a single broken manacle around his left ankle and a pair of shackles on his wrists with a chain that gave him enough room to use his hands normally.

Toki's ancestor had been a galley slave before being upgraded to a pleasure slave for his master's wife for his soft hair and stunning blue eyes; a common trait that seemed to skip generations of Wartooths and had luckily landed on Toki.

"Skwisgaar! Pickle! I nots lates for de candies is I?" he asked worriedly, running over to the two staring men, giving Skwisgaar a tight hug and subsequently; a tight pair of pants.

"Toki…" Pickles started weakly.

"I is galley slave!" Toki announced happily, beaming at the two blushing men before his eyes caught a glimpse at the large bowl of candy in the middle of the room.

"CANDY!"

Without another word, the barely clothed Norwegian was charging at the bowl of sweets and eating them as if he expected to face a severe candy shortage soon.

"Toki has no idea how hot he looks does he?" Pickles sighed.

"None." Skwisgaar said.

"God, this is painful." The drummer groaned, shifting a bit in his pants that were growing tighter by the second.

"How long is dis partys?"

"Two more hours."

"I don'ts dinks Is can waits dat long."

"Me neither, but we gotta for Charlie."

"Damn Charlies and his partys."

"Seriously."

"Pickle! Skwisgaar! They gots lollipops!" Toki announced, shoving two of the large suckers into his mouth happily; unaware of the thoughts that ran through his friends' minds at that sight.

"Oh good Lord…" Pickles groaned.

"I dinks Is goinks to die!" Skwisgaar whimpered into his mug of mead.


End file.
